Waluigi and Daisy
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: WAAAA! Waluigi time, and Hi, I'm Daisy! The two most beloved characters in Mario get tired of being bored, so they go upon one of the craziest adventure they'll ever embark...
1. Chapter 1

**Waluigi and Daisy**

_By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus_

Author Notes: I'm doing this why becaus you know why. And all of this stuff, plus Waluigi and Daisy, belong to Nintendo.

* * *

It was a bright, rainy day in the Mushroom Kingdom, where the birds were singing, and the mood has returned to peace and harmony. Nearby Princess Peach's Castle was Waluigi, sitting firmly on a green bench as he sighed out of boredom.

"Waaa..." Was all he mentioned as he shook his head and closed his eyes.

It just so happened that Princess Daisy, who recently woke up from her sleep, was coming along the path that Waluigi coincidentally was on.

"Lalala lala, Daisy!" Daisy chirped as she twirled, wearing her usual yellow dress as she stopped upon Waluigi, noticing the boredom in his figure. "Waluigi? You okay, sweety?"

Waluigi remained silent as he quickly glanced at Daisy, and sighed, looking back at his brownish shoes.

Daisy frowned, and she sat down next to Waluigi on the bench. "Waluigi? Are you really okay?"

Silence.

"Waluigi?"

Silence.

"Waluigi?"

Silence.

"Waluigi?"

Silence.

"Walui-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Waluigi screamed out of rage as he grabbed Daisy tightly, his eyes widened with frustration. "All I ask for is something that will keep me entertained, AND THIS IS THE REWARD I GET!?" He then pushed Daisy aside and stood up, pointing at the somewhat cloudish sky. "Hey, you! Narrator guy! Give us something entertaining to do to stop this infernal boredom! Pronto!"

**...Wait. You want _me_ of all things to stop your boredom?**

"That is precise," Waluigi admitted as he grinned, massassing his moustache.

**I don't know if I could do it. What if you get angry at me? What if I do something stupid?**

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS, JUST MAKE IT ENTERTAINING!!!" Waluigi screeched angrily as his entire face turned red, causing Daisy to gasp in shock.

**...Okay. You're the boss.**

And with that, have I, the Narrator of this tale of all things, decided to give Waluigi his wish. Suddenly, for no good explanation at all, the entire area started to shake, the rain began pouring down more furiously, and both Waluigi and Daisy clamped onto each other as they fell down into the newly formed canvas below, before being blasted into the air by a volcanic blast. The twosome screamed in joy as they soared across the rainy sky, being shocked by a lightning bolt. As the two then started coming down faster than you can say "giggity giggity goo", they crashed head first into a bank of poisonous masrhmallows, which started to take form as they grew hdeious arms and legs.

Both Waluigi and Daisy looked up, though the two were rather excited rather than frightened beyond all believe.

"Ready for some masrhmallowy goodness?" Waluigi chuckled as he looked over to Daisy and smirked.

Daisy nodded back, grinning moreso than Waluigi. "You bet I am. Why, I got a stomach made out of steel!" And with that said, she darted towards the mutated marshmallows and began chomping her way across them, rending the puffy sugary treats useless.

Waluigi followed, running across the middle and then zigzaging along as he used his special vines to tangle up and spike the masrhmallows. Within minutes, the weird duo managed to defeat the mutated marshmallows.

"All right, that was fun!" Daisy squealed as she let out a cute little belch, giggling as Waluigi heartily laughed.

"Now that's more like it," Waluigi said with a pleasing grin as he looked up at the sky, which was now purple andcloudy rather than filled with rain. "That was a good beginning, Mr. Narrator. Now give us something more!"

**How about you develop your characters a bit more for the audience to like?**

"But the audience reading this already like us!" Daisy pouted as she crossed her arms and frowned. "What does it have to take to make us seem more in depth?"

**...I don't know. Be mean? Act tomboyish? Be agressive?**

"Agressive!?" Waluigi and Daisy both exclaimed in shock, their jaws dropping at the same time.

"Why, that's what we do best!" Daisy exclaimed with glee as she then grabbed an orange colored baseball bat out of nowhere and whacked Waluigi, and thus, she began to spin around dangerously, knocking out large portions of the large sturdy trees that populated the purple poisonous marsh.

Waluigi, despite being whacked, managed to get back onto his feet and laugh with glee as he took out his trusty renowned purple racket and began whacking every animal and tree trunk in his sight with it, making the swing as powerful and painful as it could be. He sped up a bit, as he, too, began twirling around, with enough force to use his Waluigi tornados, his vines blending in along with the wind. With enough gusto, Waluigi plowed his way through the entire marsh, leaving it lifeless and souless as he collided into Daisy, who was in her own tornado with orange spikes surrounding her. The two formed into one spiky, viney tornado, and with the powerful swings of Daisy's baseball bat and Waluigi's tennis racket, headed eastbound as they cleared through the impending Woody Woods, knocking out more of the gigantic, looming deciduous trees down. As the two continued tornadoing their way through, they bumped into a huge wooden stop sign, which opened its brownish eyes and gloomed down at the two agressive humans.

"What thou you done to thy beautiful, wooden home," The wooden sign spoke as he looked around in utter shock, noticing the trees were all chopped down to nothing, "Have you no shame of such cruelity?"

Waluigi laughed as he rolled his eyes, placing his tennis racket over his right shoulder. "Heh heh! Of course not! Me and Daisy here are just reckless adults!"

Daisy nodded in unison, stuffing her baseball bat in her butt strangely enough. "Yeah! We just wanted to get excited and have some fun and tere, to prevent boredom, you know!" She chimed.

The wooden sign began moving violently, steam coming out from all corners as his face turned red. "Out of boredom, eh? **Out of boredom, eh!? OUT OF BOREDOM, EH!?!? I'LL SHOW YOU MEDDLING TWERPS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE WRONG WOOD, YOU PITIFUL MEATBAGS!!!!**"

Waluigi and Daisy looked at each other, only for both of them to squeal with glee as they held each others' hands, giggling as they jumped for joy, whereas the wooden sign slammed on top of them and triggered a boss battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Bad Boss Battle Time! Waluigi and Daisy Vs. The Gaint Mutated Wooden Stop Sign of Woody Woods!**

"Wa ha ha! Let's go, already!"

"All right, go go go!"

Waluigi and Princess Daisy got into battle positions as the giant wooden stop sign mutated two large arms and two sturdy legs, the monster roaring angrily as the wind blew against the two agressive humans' faces. The skies became darker and darker with a different shade of purple at every second as the heat between the two challengers and the boss rose up further and further.

"You sure you wanna do this, you pathetic pile of splinters?" Waluigi teased as he pushed his hands forwards in a mocking fashion, "I'm sure you don't want your wooden exterior ruined by our super aggressive prowres-"

"SILENCE, INFIDELS!!" The giant wooden stop sign bellowed as he stomped forwards, "None shall be quite so as hastilly to make fun of my beastality. None shall have the courage to-"

BAM!! Daisy knocked herself into the giant wooden stop sign, knocking him backwards as she promptly headbutted the sign down to the cold dirt-paved floor.

"Oh yeah? Bring it!" Daisy shouted back as she stuck out her tongue at the wooden sign.

Growling with rage, and getting back up as his entire wooden body changed from brown to red, the giant wooden sign bellowed as he grabbed both of the two humans and began slamming them repeatedly on the ground, literally knocking some sense out of them. Waluigi got up, and he began running around the giant wooden sign, his purple vines growing behind his trail. Daisy got up and began twirling around, forming orange petals as she then pointed at the wooden sign, the petals colliding into his face. The giant wooden sign roared with pain as he grabbed Daisy and began shaking her, much to her dismay. Noticing this, Waluigi got to action and drop kicked the wooden sign from behind, knocking him down and forcing him to free Daisy. Daisy screamed joyfully as she was tossed, soaring through the air as she landed in a batch of red-orange leaves within a deciduous tree. Waluigi chuckled as he picked up the wooden sign and started spinning him, with enough force until he chucked the beast into the air. Vengeful, the wooden sign began firing wooden pillars from his mouth, aimed squarely at Waluigi. Waluigi screamed in shock and excitement as he tried darting from the pillars, before being crushed by a rather sharp pointed one, which was sharp enough to pierce right through a normal human's body. Despite this, Waluigi got back up, and he deliberately defended himself using his arms as the wooden sign slashed him with his sharp wooden talons that he mysteriously grew. Waluigi could only help but grin as he watched his own blood being splattered from his skinny arms, of which his clothing and gloves began to tear. Finally, Waluigi was backed into the trunk of a yellow-green leafed tree, and was then smacked silly right into the hard bark by the wooden sign, with ounce and ounce of bark from the tree as a result of the brutal beating falling off.

Daisy, watching the match between Waluigi and the gigantic wooden stop sign getting fierce and deadly, decided to hop back into the action, jumping from the leaves and landing on her body, getting up as she felt no real pain. She let out a cheerful war cry as she darted towards the wooden sign and punched out his right eye with her right fist, nailing enough damage to cause the wooden sign to stop and cover his right. Daisy then bent down and dashed towards the legs, circling around them as she twirled around, summoning more flower petals to deal damage. Shortly afterwards, she jumped onto the occupied wooden sign's back, smashing her own rock steady head onto him to create a crack. The wooden sign moaned in pain and roared in anger at the same time as he tried to grab Daisy, but had no luck as Daisy dodged the gigantic hands, climbing upwards onto the wooden sign and then butt smashing him on the head, which created another crack in the wooden sign's body, following on with a loud and deadly fart, which was strong enough to topple the wooden sign down. Barely able to breath her own butt fumes, Daisy quickly ran towards the devestated tree that Waluigi was smashed into and got him out, albeit adding some more unnecessary pain due to the damage his arms already dealt.

"T-thanks, D-Daisy..." Waluigi stuttered in pain as his eyes were widened with some tears in them, more or less due to the immense pain his arms dealt, though he shook his head and clearly in a matter of seconds got over it.

Daisy giggled, wrapping her right arm over Waluigi's left shoulder. "It's okay, Wally. I managed to deal enough damage to him, so we can finish him off!" She winked as her smirk grew bigger. "Do you think we should?"

Waluigi paused briefly, before smiling and nodding in agreement. "I believe we shall, my dear."

And with that, the two ran over to the knocked down wooden sign, who was took weak to get up. Waluigi and Daisy looked down right onto the defeated face of the giant wooden sign as they grinned maliciously and then started their ultimate combo -

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_"

"_**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_"

The giant mutated wooden stop sign quickly widened his eyes with fear, the high pitch of the screems being enough to make him plead. "No, please, stop! I beg of you, don't use your voices! They're too much for my poor wooden ears!"

But alas, Waluigi and Daisy ignored this plead out of desparation, and the two continued, much to the dismay of the wooden sign, who has pretty much accepted defeat at their hands.

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_"

"_**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_"

"No... no... NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_"

"_**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_"

And the force of the voice pitches were so strong, the giant mutated wooden stop sign let out one last bellow of desperation as he then exploded into a million splinters, the force of the explosion blowing back both Waluigi and Daisy, as well as more devestatingly causing the entire perimiter of the Woody Woods to disappear within a matter of seconds. After several seconds of silence followed, both Waluigi and Daisy got up, reuniting with each other as they returned to the spot where they defeated their first big bad boss, and looking at each other with a smile, before laughing for at least a good solid two minutes. After which, they stopped and pondered what to do after having experienced something so extraordinary.

"So, what do you think we should do next, Wally?" Daisy asked with a smile, looking more innocent than before.

Waluigi thought deeply as he rubbed his chin, before snapping his fingers with an idea. "Well, Daisy, my dear, the narrator got us this wonderful boss battle as a start, against a huge, mutated wooden stop sign of all things to consider in a murky deciduous forest no less, of which I'm not even sure if it's part of the Mushroom Kingdom at all or not, so why don't we ask for something more... complicated...?" He grinned as he looked up at the dark purple sky, of which bluish clouds have appeared as a result of the wooden match.

**So... umm... well, you fought a giant, mutated wooden stop sign of all things that are bizarrely insane beyond all recognition and somehow managed to best him... hmm... how should I make the situation more life threatening...**

"You could always take suggestions from the viewers!" Daisy piped in as she winked, pointing at the computer screen.

**Actually, I would think that's a bad idea.**

"No it's not!" Daisy whined as she then got angry.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Daisy pinpointed, breaking the fourth wall more than necessary. "I'm not whining!"

**Umm, actually, princess, you are.**

"No I'm not!" Daisy whined.

**I'm quite certain that you are, Ms. Daisy.**

"That's Princess Daisy to you, you uncouth narrator!" Daisy whined furthermore. "And for the last time, I'm not whining!"

**It says so rgiht after your name, sweetheart.**

"_**SHADDAP AND GIVE US SOMETHING TO DO!!!**_" Waluigi roared with rage as he then pulled out a red-and-purple chainsaw out of nowhere, his face plastered on it all over.

**Yipe! Well, I b-better think up something, or my goose is cooked...**

Daisy suddenly sparked some interest as she spoke up. "Well, since it's the Autumn, and since it's now November, I was thinking that-"

WOOSH!!! Before she could finish, she was snatched up by the villainous Tatanga, the space man from outer space!

"Wait a minute, don't I know you..." Waluigi mumbled as he took off his purple cap and scratched his head, pondering.

Tatanga laughed, holding Daisy close to himself. "Of course, you pink nosed idiot! I was the guy you asked to help you thwart that fat red Italian plumber from New York! I came back for revenge!" He laughed cunningly as he then turned to Daisy, winking. "And as for you, my sweet... I haven't forgotten our time together in Sarasaland..."

"Ewwww!" Daisy complained in disgust, pushing Tatanga's face away from her, "You can forget it, space n' bacon! If you think I'm going with you again, you got another thing going!"

Tatanga frowned. "Oh come on, princess. You remember those good times we had." He began to count, although it was clear that his memory was not refreshed in a long time. "We were at the desert... the pyramid... that other desert... umm, that place that was like China..."

Daisy rolled her eyes as she tried to struggle free, but to no avail.

Waluigi's right eye twitched in disgust upon hearing such lunacy. "W-what? Tatanga wants to hit on Daisy...?" He felt a tiny bit of himself dying inside as he shook his head, trying not to think of the image inside his head. "No, it can't be. I only went to him so that my idiot brother could be successful in aking care of the red guy, but... he seriously wasn't thinking on going out with Daisy, did he..."

Before he could say anything else on the matter, he was quickly snatched from the ground by a snake-like sandworm, of which furiously dragged him through the hard dirt. Waluigi screamed in pain as he felt his right leg chomped on, and he tried to hold onto the soil surface for as long as he could, but alas, the boss battle earlier tired him out, and his amrs deliberately lost a lot of blood as a result. Unable to pull himself out of the dirt, Waluigi screamed as he was pulled under, dragged furiously on by the sandworm.

Tatanga, having witnessed the surprise attack, laughed diabolically with glee as he turned to Daisy and said, "Well, looks like it's you and me, sugarhoney! Ehehehehe!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Daisy cried in horror as she was dragged alongside Tatanga into his newly made spaceship, of which took off from the devestated Woody Woods and headed up into the dark purple sky, breaking through the blue clouds that then summoned rain from within as it headed past the atmosphere and straight into outer space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Waluigi gets attacked by Sand Worms! Daisy Gets Kidnapped by Tatanga! Again! In just right about 20 years since Super Mario Land 1!**

Waluigi and Princess Daisy were both in a tight jar of pickles. Daisy was held hostage by her old kidnapper Tatanga, who was long forgotten for over twenty years and counting, whereas Waluigi had to deal with the deadly reptilian sand worms that bursted through the dirt.

"When I wanted something exciting, I didn't have this in mind!" Daisy complained as she continued to struggle, unsuccessful in getting out of Tatanga's powerful grip.

Tatanga chuckled, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "Keep trying as hard as you must, my sweet tomboyish princess, but you're not getting away from me this time." He continued chuckling as he rubbed his chin. "I'm such a diabolical genius."

Daisy sighed as she placed her right palm on her right cheek. "Great. Just great. What did I do to deserve such an embarrassing fate like this...?"

**Well, it's your own fault, really.**

"How is it my fault for getting into this kind of situation!?" Daisy snapped, looking up at the dark void of space in rage, still struggling to get free.

**You wanted some more of the action, so I gave it to you.**

"But I didn't mean it like this!" Daisy whined especially high pitched.

"And I'm not whining!" Daisy whined.

**Yes you are.**

"No I'm not!" Daisy whined.

**Yes you are.**

"No I'm not!" Daisy whined.

**Yes you are.**

"No I'm not!" Daisy whined.

**Yes you are.**

"No I'm not!" Daisy whined.

**Oh stop, I already pinpointed it being next to your name.**

"It is not!" Daisy whined before examining her sentence further, gasping as she covered her mouth in shock. "My various Gods, you're right! I don't know how, but you're right!"

**Ohohoho! The narrator is always right! Ehehehe-**

"SILENCE!!!" Tatanga screamed as he shot by with his laser cannon, which ended up killing me.

...

...

...

...

**...Wait, what? Did that thing actually kill me-**

"Hahahaha!" Tatanga laughed evilly as he pumped his fist into the air, "Now with that annoying narrator guy dead, all of the world shall be mine!"

Daisy groaned as she slapped her forehead. "But who's gonna narrate the story about me and Waluigi, huh?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Tatanga paused for quite a bit, pondering deep about the situation.

"Well?" Daisy muttered, recieving an angry glance from Tatanga, who was still deeping thinking. Daisy sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head, muttering disappointedly, "This is going to take a while... _a long while_..."

Back with Waluigi, the purple clad plumber was trying to save himself from literally being the lunch of the two sand worms, of which the one on the left was the one who snatched him down under the earth. Waluigi screamed as he quickly pulled himself up to avoid being snapped in half like a pretzel. Gasping, Waluigi held onto the snout of the first sand worm as the second roared loudly, and lunged forwards.

"You'll never get Waluigi, you ugly pathetic snakes!" Waluigi taunted as he gave the finger to the incoming sand worm and jumped off, using his Waluigi Tornado to gain some wind as he propelled downwards to the ground. He chuckled as he watched the second sand worm munch down on the snout of the first sand worm, enraging it as the two then began to tussle with each other.

Reaching the ground safely, Waluigi dusted himself off as he began looking around the area, taking off his purple hat from the shocking heat that the underearth has somehow provided, but then again, given the fact that the center of the earth is nearby and it's always hot in the core of the planet itself, it kind of explains itself without any trouble.

Anyway, Waluigi continued searching, going through what seemed like an endless desert. Waluigi slowed down a bit, wiping himself as he felt his sweat coming down, his legs trembling from the great distance that he took. Luckily having a keg of water stuffed in his purple shirt, he snatched it out and drank about one third of the keg, before placing it back inside his shirt for safety. Slowly but surely, he pressed on forward, wondering what happened to Daisy.

"Daisy... oh sweet, fair Princess Daisy..." Waluigi continued to mutter to himself quietly until he sighed, and fainted on the hard ground, exhausted from walking too much. Unfortunately for him, the heat was beginning to tense up, and not only that, but a pack of starving, green-colored, orange-stripped sand worms were making their way towards Waluigi, seeing him as the only source of food anywhere in the underground desert. Waluigi slowly lifted his head and took one last glance at them, before he collasped, having been knocked out unconscious.

The sand worms looked over Waluigi, all of them growling with hunger, their eyes and mouths watering as they sharp pointed teeth aimed squarely at Waluigi's unconscious body. Surprisingly, the six-pack of sand worms began battling each other, determining on who would get to devour Waluigi first.

_Will Waluigi be able to get back his conscious before he gets devoured by the carnivorous sand worms? Will Daisy ever manage to free herself and get back to Earth? Will Tatanga continued pondering on what to do after having kidnapped Daisy and killing me? And who will be the new narrator, nay, who will stand up to the test and revive **me**? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of **Waluigi and Daisy**!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Waluigi and Princess Daisy... are boned. Or are they...?**

Somewhere in the deep contents of outer SPACE...

Princess Daisy moaned painfully as she looked around, scratching her head with confusion. She took a good observation around to see that she was in a dungeon. Now why would Daisy be trapped here, of all places...?

Before she could firmly speak to herself, Tatanga busted into the room through the solid brick wall, grinning like the dumbass that he was.

"Okay, my sweet princess buttons! I got the wedding dress nice and ready!" He snorted as he took out a white dress from his coat trench and chuicked it at Daisy, winking as he continued, "You'll look hot spanking sexy in that thang. Oh yes. Ohohohoho!" He laughed his alien head off as he left.

Daisy took a minute to catch her mind, and then, glancing down at the wedding dress, her lips trembled as she bursted into a waterfall of tears, crying at the top of her lungs. Apparently, since she was in the dungeons of a space ship that was drifitng off into deep space away from the planet **EARTH**, no one could hear her.

"Just great! Absolutely great!" Daisy bemoaned as she snivvled, unable to blow her nose, "I get caught by that stupid Tatanga, I'm unable to free myself, I'm somehow in the confinements of a space ship in space, and now I'm going to be forced to marry Tatanga! WHY DID THIS ALL HAPPENED TO ME!?"

As Daisy continued crying, the ground in front of her began to shake. Before she could mutter a word as tears continued flowing down her eyes, Waluigi bursted into the air from the ground, purple **FIRE** surrounding him as he grinned and landed in front of Daisy, pulling out his purple-colored vine whip and knocking the chains off of Daisy's hands.

"Waluigi!" Daisy exclaimed with glee as she jumped into Waluigi's arms, hugging him tightly as she shed tears of joy instead of sadness, "Thank you! You have no idea how much I've longed to see you!"

Waluigi heartily laughed as he placed away his whip, placed Daisy down on the ground, and hugged her, chuckling, "Yeah, well, just make sure you don't accidentally break **WIND** on me. Wa ha ha."

Daisy paused for a moment, before blushing slightly, pushing Waluigi a bit. "Oh you," She giggled, waving her left hand at Waluigi.

Waluigi merely shrugged as he continued smirking, somehow being elegant yet provichant.

Before Waluigi and Daisy could converse further with each other (and moreso before Waluigi could even explain _how_ he somehow escaped the sand worms from underneath the Earth and make it into _outer space_ in the first place), Tatanga, like the lovable brute that he is, bursted through another brick wall with the strenght of ten bulls, this time wearing his spazzy, white wedding outfit.

"What in the name of pork rinds and coffee stains is going on in here!?" Tatanga roared in a blatant southern texan accent, taking out his personal **WATER** bottle and drinking its fresh contents as he sighed.

Daisy growled, and she walked up to Tatanga, slapping him across the face. "Don't you dare go and speak against me like that! You don' even have any concerns, let alone a caring HEART!"

Suddenly, the lights went off, leaving Waluigi, Daisy, and Tatanga confused. The three characters then focused their attention towards the east of them, where a lone search light flashed the ground, several rainbow colored sparkles apearing out of nowhere.

"_By your powers combined..._" Saidy a mysterious voice as a blue-colored man wearing a red costume appeared with bizarre green hair, smiling brightly as he winked and gave a thumbs up sign, "_I am **Captain Planet**!_"

Silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...seriously?" Daisy asked, lowering her eyes as she shook her head, crossing her arms together. "Don't you have somewhere important to be right about now?"

Tatanga simply nodded in agreement as he folded his arms, without saying a single word.

"Well... uhh..." Captain Planet sweatdropped nervously as he chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head, "You guys sort of summoned me here, so yeah... now that I'm summoned, what's the problem-"

"**GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS _MY_ SHOW!**" Waluigi bellowed back in anger as he grabbed Captain Planet and chucked him out of the scene, dusting off his hands as Captain Planet screamed the Goofy Holler.

Tatanga turned over to Daisy, puzzled. "I thought this was a fanfic," He mused.

Daisy shrugged as he closed her eyes. "Well, it's a fanfic, show, whatever. We simply don't care for such things."

Silence.

"...Back to the point," Tatanga said as he grabbed Daisy close to him and placed a pair of handcuffs on her, "Now you're stuck with me!"

"No!" Daisy screamed in horror as she tried to struggle, but failed.

Waluigi pushed his purple cap forward and ran towards Tatanga, but the pink-colored alien used a plasma grappling hook to wrap Waluigi, pulling him close and also placing a pair of handcuffs on him. Tatanga smirked as he stepped away, pulling out his paralyzing gun.

"This surely will give you two a shock!" He horribly punned as he zapped, watching with glee as Daisy and Waluigi were both electrocuted, stuck to the handcuffs. After several seconds, the pair dropped down, having been zapped, and Tatanga laughed his way out of the dungeon room as he headed to the cockpit and piloted his ship towards the planet Mars.

"You know what they say," He said with a smirk, pointing to the planet Mars, "The more, the merrier!"

"I thought it was toast," A random _Tangling_ (basically a generic, mini version of Tatanga) muttered in a squeaky high pitched noise, being punched in the face by Tatanga.

"SILENCE! What I say, goes!" Was all Tatanga retorted as the sight of the gigantic red planet was getting closer. Both Waluigi and Daisy, who were too weak to try and get back up, moaned quietly as they tried their best to recover from the brutal shockings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Waluigi and Princess Daisy... errr...**

Waluigi and Princess Daisy both moaned weakly as they tried to figure where they were. Getting up, the two humans faced each other, and looked around, dazzled by the very bizarre atmosphere.

"Why is... everything so... red?" Daisy asked, stunned to see the ground completely red, and the sky dark orange.

Waluigi rubbed his chin, getting a closer look of the atmosphere. "Hmm... it seems, Daisy, that we crashed landed somewhere remote..." He took note that Tatanga was nowhere to be seen, neither was his ship. "And it seems that we managed to lose pork butt."

Daisy smiled, sighing of relief as she rubbed her forehead. "Phew. I'm glad I don't have to worry about him, in that instance."

Waluigi nodded as he looked around, wondering what to do. "So... how to we get out of this predictament?"

Daisy paused for a minute, before gasping as she then got a grand idea. "I know! Let's just explore the area!"

"Great idea, Daisy!" Waluigi complimented while snapping his fingers as he turned around, not seeing Daisy there. He gawked as he frantically turned to the left and right, swapping his head positions. "Huh!? Daisy!? Where are you!?" He turned around, to see the tomboyish princess running ahead of him, miles away towards the northwestern direction. "Daisy! Wait for me!"

* * *

Tatanga moaned as his ship was completely devestaed from the disaster. He moaned in pain as he got out a pair of binoculars, looking towards the north, south, east, and west as he turned to a minature member of his species.

"Lord Tatanga, we haven't got any sightings on the princess or the plumber," The mini Tatanga stated.

Tatanga growled as he gritted his teeth, picking up the mini Tatanga and poking his plump stomach as he threatened, "Well, you make sure that we find those two, and plummel the purple one! The princess is reserved for me..." He dropped the mini Tatanga and sighed as he placed back on his binoculars. "I know you're out there, Daisy.... there won't be any escape from me!" He laughed evilly as the thunder boomed in the background, followed by no lightning strikes.

* * *

Daisy continued running as fast as she could as she jumped over a pit of fire, managing to land safely on the ground across. She dusted herself as she continued running, though she tripped over a pebble, smacking herself on the ground in pain. Getting up, Daisy was then captured by mutant vines from the tall fruitless palm trees, which started squeezing the life out of her. Waluigi came by just in time to use his Waluigi Tornado on the palm trees, forcing them to let Daisy go. Daisy fell, but she went through the ground, screaming as she held on tightly to the ridge. Waluigi bent down and tugged Daisy upward, causing both of them to roll into the pit of fire, burning harshly. Luckily, Daisy pulled out a can of beans, and ate them, using a huge fart to blast the two out from there, much to her embarrassment and Waluigi's apparant disgust. As the two landed safely on the ground, Daisy farted again, the loud frequency of it causing the entire planet to shake.

"Daisy, what kind of beans were those!?" Waluigi shouted to Daisy as he tucked his cap, while holding Daisy in his arms.

Daisy shrugged as she, too, held on tightly to Waluigi. "I don't know! All I did was pull them out of my ass, and next thing you know-" She farted again, causing the duo to be blasted straight into the planet's atmosphere.

"Ahhhh!" Waluigi and Daisy screamed as they held onto each other, coming back down to the planet with a loud thud.

Both Waluigi and Daisy moaned in pain as parts of their clothing were burned. Getting up, they turned clockwise towards the east to see a shadowy gang riding motorcycles. Waluigi squinted as he got a closer look, the shadowy figures being smaller versions of Tatanga.

"Daisy! We got to scramble!" Waluigi insisted as he picked up Daisy and began running away towatds the western direction, slipping on some pumpkin pie that was placed in front of him. He moaned in pain as he felt his back crack.

Daisy gasped in shock as she tried her best to pull Waluigi up, but didn't have enough muscles to do the job quicker as she turned around, seeing the gang of mini Tatangas approaching. Daisy suddenly got a brilliant idea, and she pulled a lighter from her butt, aiming it down on her ass as she pointed it at the mini Tatanga gang.

"Please work..." Daisy muttered as she struggled, turning on the lighter as she released her most powerful fart yet, aiming right at the mini Tatangas as a huge gassy flame came spiraling towards them. The Mini Tatangas screamed in horror as they were burnt alive, their motorcycles easily burning from both th heat and gas, as Daisy let out a sigh of relief, placing the lighter away. She smiled as she noticed all the mini Tatangas were gone, but didn't notice...

...That her powerful fart burnt right through her dress and panties, revealing her bare butt.

"Not too bad, right?" Daisy told Waluigi as she pulled him up, helping to dust off his purple overalls.

Waluigi sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, sniffing the air as he shuddered, covering his large pink nose. "Gah! Daisy, you really cut the cheese that time! Seriously!"

Daisy giggled as she slightly blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, Waluigi, you and your silly exclamations!" She then grabbed Waluigi by the right arm and started walking westward. "Come on! I'm sure there's signs of life nearby!"

"...That hopefully aren't going to find a way to zap us," Waluigi muttered as he was dragged by Daisy, looking around him to make sure that no one would try anything funny.


End file.
